VIRTUAL FRNSHP
by krittz
Summary: an cmplte AU OS on bdy of NANDY.DUOLOVER/pls dnt expect anythng good/wrote in hurry/even frgot the name of stry/bt surely peep in


_Hello..._

 _This Is An One Shot On Duo..Complete AU.._

 _ **Aj FF Ki Ek Bahut Kharab Writer Ki Bdy Hey**_ _.. " " Aka Nandita Ki_

 _To Yea Hey Uski Bdy Treat.._

 _Now B4 U All Read The Story Keep In Mind Some Points_

 _1\. Here Abhijeet Sir_ _ **Don't Have**_ _Memory Loss.._ _ **Nor**_ _Daya Is An Orphan_

 _2\. Fr This Story Duo Are_ _ **Born And Brought Up In 21st Century..**_ _Gen X Population.. And The Story Will Deal With Future Times (Confused? Parlo Clear Ho Jayega)_

 _3._ _ **Don't**_ _Try To Find Any..Any Means Any Similarity With FW..And_ _ **Don't**_ _Ask Me Abt Their Girl Frnds *Sigh* Aab Yea Mat Kehna 21 St Gen Ki Log Hey To Gf Kiu Nahi.._

 _And Last But Not Least_

 _Story Parke Ekbr Apne Social Media Bestie Ko Yaad Kr Lena!_

 _ *****_ _All Things Written Between This Symbols Are Typed Texts_ _ *****_

 _ **Happy Birthday Choti..Asehi Tang Krte Rehna Humesha..**_

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION / PROLUDGE**

 **two young lads** elder of around **15 and** younger **13-14** stays in two different parts of India

both are **members of a common group fr gamers in social site** with a virtual name each and through that both started their virtual frnshp..this soon turned into brotherhood

 **the elder one** had his virtual **name as DARING DIL** staying **at Allahabad** with his mother **, younger one** as **GOLDEN HEART** staying at **Pune** with father and elder brother

they both have a **dream to join forces**.

Now like every sibling GOLDEN HEART and his real life brother have arguments in nearly all matter...and being a bit quiet lad he always loose the battle, his father didn't interfere in between them

So he needs someone to complain, someone to support him...and who's better than his virtual bro, whom he called Boss...the DARING DIL

who always sprted him, but never called his wrong a right but showed the correct way calmly..

In this age pals can handle peers better than elders na!

 **DARING DIL a matured lad, during gaming mostly use his brain**

 **While GOLDEN HEART uses his heart to make decision**

but their frnshp never get affected, they chat on what nt..

 **With a wish to meet..at least once..like all virtual frnss**

IT BEGINS

#¤a hot summer noon of 2015¤#

a young lad of around 13 -14 years came inside his house and just threw his school bag on sofa just beside and pulled out his tab and opened the social site

as expected he can hear in background "ate hi phone leke baith gaya..pata nahi kya krta rehta hi din bhar..are fresh ho jata fir baithta..per nahi..kya sab bache aise hi..arey mein bole ja rahi hu aur yea hey ki"

he was used to it..more or less his mother daily says all this

he moved in the virtual world, "yes he is online"

*hey Boss waz up*

*sky is up*

*Boss! ;*

*arey cursing sm1*

*y*

*actually wondering y ds exams r there..dekh parai thik hey..but ds exams..huh..so just cursing who invented exam*

*kya Boss tum na*

*tu kya kr raha*

*just back from scul..actually apko kuch batana tha*

*?*

*I will b unavailable fr a week*

*y chote?*

*I'm slctd fr ncc scout so going fr some camp*

*ahem ahem gtng ready to come in forces*

*yes gtng ready to work with u there*

*ok I will wait..ok aab ja frsh hoja..I'm to going ready..exam dene jana hey*

*bbye and bst of luck*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

#¤a hvy rainy night of 2015¤#

another young lad of around 15 years lying on his bed looking outside to the heavy downpour, tossing his phone..it's already 1am but not a wink of sleep in his eyes

he thought fr a moment then logged in his social account

no one's online

still he msgd sm1 with ID as "Golden Heart"

*chote jag raha kya?*

he knew his this frnd have text alert fr social sites msgs

so he waited fr about 5mins then got the reply

*arey Boss aab taq soye nahi*

*yaar kal debate compition hey, per bolu kya*

*topic?*

*does internet inflnce youth to engage in risky bhvr*

*googld?*

*in vain*

the other one thought fr a moment

*chlo hum debate krte hey..u will get an Idea*

and they continued till late night yea better say early morning

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

#¤a winter morning of 2016¤#

Golden Heart logged in his ID to find Daring Dill had already msgd him

*happy bdy chote*

*Boss u awake so early? Wo bhi in this dec?*

*to wish u Idiot kal raat 12 ko to so rahe the*

*wo frnds ki treat ki chlte tired tha*

*hm..wats tdys plan*

*ummm..Boss ek baat puchu*

*bol*

*will we never meet*

*ain..mtlb*

*kuch nahi..aj to bas..ek small function..*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

#¤a random evening of 2016¤#

an angry Golden Heart logged in his ID

updated his status

*feeling frustrated...gher mey chote hone ka kya yea mtlb hey ki koi mera baat na sune*

soon he got a message from Daring Dill *arey kya hua mere chote ko?kisne nahi suni baat*

*aj fir bhaiya se jhgra hua..as usual dad ne haath utha liya ki unhe humare bich nai parni*

*acha acha aab bol kya hua Bhaiya ki saath*

*mujhe mera instrument box nahi mil raha tha to Bhaiya ka le gaya school..Bhaiya aise react kiya jaise meine kya kya kr diya*

*hmm to tere Bhaiya ne tujhe jyada hi daant diya per yaar tujhe unhe batake lena tha na*

*I was in hurry*

*dats ur fault*

*Boss*

*dekh tere Bhaiya ne sayed overreact kiya but stl ur fault is there*

*hmm agey se dhyan rakhunga*

*thats good..acha yea bata wo jo naya game aya try kiya?*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

#¤a hot summer noon of 2017¤#

Daring Dill logged in

*hey chote surprise*

*?*

*I'm coming to ur city*

*:) wow but sdnly*

*mummy ka official work hey, I said I will accompany..tu roj kehta hey hum kabhie milenge nahi..to here the day comes*

*feeling excited!*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

#¤a rainy evening of 2017¤#

Daring Dill threw himself on bed after finishing his packing and all, pulled out his cell and logged in.

There is a hot discussion going on in the gamer's zone..but he is not interested

he msgd Golden Heart *tmrw I'm coming!*

Golden Heart was busy in some debate in the group, but left it unfinished to peep in inbox

*wowy..wen?*

*by noon*

*wen wl we b meeting?*

*by eve?*

*but where?*

*mein to woha ka jyada kuch janta nahi..to koi mall yea..*

*Ishanaya mall..it's on airport road only..apko jyada problem nahi hogi*

*per to itna dur apayga na?*

*boss..I'm nt a kid..*

*ok ok..acha apna numbr dey..after reaching there we need to contact*

after exchanging contact no. Golden Heart asked *pehchan to lenge na mujhe..*

*nahi!*

*bosss...*

*are pagle itna cute sa dikhta hey tu photo mey galti ho hi nahi skti..per tu pehchan lega na?*

*yes..my handsome boss*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

#¤a clear evening, just after sun set 2017¤#

A cute but good looking boy was standing beside the fountain in front of the mall.

He is bit taller than other boys of his age so can be easily seen from far, looking here and there with his big eyes...playing with mobile in hand

Suddenly felt his phone vibrating so picked the call at very next second with "ha boss..."

"Wait..."

He confusingly said "kya...mtlb..."

He felt a tap just then on his shoulder...

He turned...

A slim dark boy with shiny eyes and cute smile standing there

"Boss..."

A plain simple nod came in reply

Golden Heart gave a wide grin "ek second..."

His hand moved to his pocket and pulled out a showpiece.

It's a crystal gun with gel filled in it resting on a black stand with BOSS engraved on it in golden color

The cute smiling face turned serious...and he gave a look.

That single look expressed so many things.

Golden Heart looked down "boss wo mein.."

Daring Dill looked at him fr few seconds then took the showpiece with "per chote tujhe kaise pata mujhe gun pasand hey?"

Golden Heart gave a real golden smile "wo apke timeline pey itne photos..to mein.."

Daring Dill nodded "ruk tere liye bhi kuch laya hu.."

he pulled out a box from his well fitted jeans and opened it with "yea bracelet.."

Golden Heart accept it merrily with "pehenlu?"

after spending about two hours chatting roaming enjoying snacks in food court, now it's time to bid bye.

Golden Heart looked at the sky far up "boss.."

Daring Dill was busy fighting with the corn, "umm.."

"hum kaise achanaq mil gaye na? Pata hey mer school mey society mey koi itna acha dost nahi bana tha..tum kitne dur baithe bhi mere sare baat smjh jate ho?"

"kya chote..jaise tu humesha mere bewajah ki gussa pee jata hey.."

and both shared laughter

.

.

After a warm hug they departed, not knowing if they will meet again or not..

But the virtual friendship grew stronger over years..now they call each other at times, use tum..and sometimes their real names

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

#¤early June, 2021¤#

*chote chote..ek very very bariya news hey*

*tum bare khush lag rahe ho?*

*haan yaar meri selection ho gayi*

*selection? Police training ke liye?*

*yesss*

*wow..to mera treat?*

*umm..kya cahiye?*

*police banne ki bad ek party*

*done*

*grt*

*per yaar*

*kya baat hey boss any prb?*

*I can't carry my phone tab etc in training, strictly prohibited..we are alwd to call home only once on alternate days*

*so now u wl b inactive?*

*hmm..account deactivate kr jaunga..wl b back after the 46weeks training then..*

*hmm it's ok boss..kab nikal rahe ho?aur which institute?*

*Hyderabad..parso..hey..u take care haan..laut k aker bahut batein krni hey*

*arey don't worry..I will wait*

after 9mnths Daring Dill came back home, after spending whole day with his mother at night he took hold of his phone, a voice msg popped in

* boss..a good news..me too selected fr police training academy..leaving tonight..wish me all the best..I knew u surely miss me..me too will miss u..bye..may best rock u in future*

a smile and sigh together came up,

he dialed the number

but it does not exist.. The mechanical voice declared

Daring Dill activated his account and logged in..that account is now deleted

he with a sigh deactivated his account

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

#¤September, 2024¤#

a senior inspector is trying to convince his boss about something "per sir mein.."

"Abhijeet meine kaha na tum akele nahi jaoge.."

Abhijeet made a face, when a new officer entered bureau with "sub inspector Daya reporting on duty sir"

both the seniors turned to the new entry, and ACP welcomed with "welcome sub inspector Daya welcome to cid Mumbai..and here it's our sharp shooter senior inspector Abhijeet"

both looked at each other and forwarded hand to shook their hands, Abhijeet said "welcome to cid Mumbai..sub inspector Daya"

they shook their hand when Abhijeet noticed a bracelet on his hand

but he didnt say anything

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

#¤At the very same day during lunch break¤#

Daya was working on computer, studying old cases to understand the working pattern when felt someone just behind him, he was about to turn when heard a soft low voice "chote...the Golden Heart"

Daya stood up with a jerk turning with "boss.." found senior inspector Abhijeet standing there

he looked at Abhijeet fr few minutes then hugged him without any second word

Abhijeet patted his back "arey chote aab chor bhi.."

Daya leave him with "boss I never expected we wl meet again like this..socha tha virtual dosti real life ki bahav mey kahi kho gayi"

Abhijeet smiles "sach mey yaar mein bhi itne saal yeahi sochta raha, acha soch jara kitne log honge na iss virtual world mey jo kabhie mile na ho per ek dusre ki dil ki bahut kareeb ho?"

Daya sighed "aur sayed kabhie mil bhi nahi pate.."

Abhijeet nodded "waqt halat aur jindegi ki race ki chalte kitne log uss social media se dur ho jate hey aur fir wo dosti bhi kho jati hey hey na?"

Daya smiled "per dil mey reh jati hey, ek meethi yaad ban ke..taki jab bhi hum mur k dekhe kuch ho ankho mey ansu liye muskurane ko.. (added naughtily) aab sab humare tarah lucky thori hey.."

Abhijeet too grinned widely "yea to hey"

Daya gave a cute look "mera treat.."

Abhijeet shook his head and both moved to cafeteria to equalize many dues

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 **as I have mentioned earlier duo is children of our era our age..**

 **But sadly I don't knew hw two boys chat over social networking sites so I wrote it hw me and my virtual ferns chat**

 **and along with a gift fr bdy gal, it's a tribute to all my ff and fb frnds..**

 **Love u all...**

 **r and r**


End file.
